Never Judge A Book By Its Cover
by PreventPersuadePervert
Summary: Fred Weasley II is the opposite of his namesake. He considers himself above any silly human emotions. Enter Dexter, Professor Longbottom's son. Fred may have to reevaluate his beliefs ASAP. Slash.


I invented this Dexter Longbottom character to be the only child of Neville and Hannah. This story is purely written for fun. I didn't care about the plot; I just wanted to write some lovely boyxboy sex. Underage! Don't like? Leave.

* * *

Fred Fabian Weasley the Second was often questioned about his namesake, Fred Weasley the First. Interest had died down over time and when the boy entered his sixth year at Hogwarts, any curiosity about him had diminished entirely. This Fred wasn't much like his father's twin at all. He had the look about him. Scruffy red hair. Freckles. He was the second tallest out of all his cousins. But that truly was where the similarities between the boy and his deceased uncle ended. Fred was bookish, self-conscious, and a Prefect at Hogwarts. It was a family joke that there had been a mix up at Mungo's when Fred and his cousin Lucy had been born only a few days a part. Lucy was the child of Percy, former Head Boy and Ministry suck up. She was a popular, gorgeous girl who had a reputation for being loud and sociable rather than an intellectual. The family joke was that the babies had been switched, and Fred belonged to Percy and Audrey. No way that George, a joke shop entrepreneur and inventor, could raise a do-gooder genius. But the truth was the truth and sixteen year old Fred didn't really find it amusing anymore. Besides, he was nowhere as near as pompous as his Uncle Percy. The man was a nightmare.

So he was bookish instead of impish. Was it _really_ that big of a deal? Fred often pondered this as he read text after text locked up in Hogwarts' massive library. He preferred the more secluded section in the back. It was far away from any windows, or large tables with tons of students cramming for exams. In fact there were no tables in this section. Just large wing-backed armchairs. Fred liked to pretend that he was in a lonely old manor home, with just himself, a book, and a fire crackling for company. Then of course some bloke would stomp through the aisles, making a racket that ruined the whole moment. One chilly January morning, a fellow did come through Fred's corner. Only he didn't make an arduous scene as he did so. The boy had to be only a fourth year, maybe even a third. His robes looked huge on his tiny slender frame. Light blond hair fell over his forehead and into his eyes. The two massive, dark green orbs peered through his fair hair at Fred from the bookshelf. It took a few minutes, but the Prefect realized that he knew the boy. Dexter. Dexter Longbottom. He probably had never really spoken to Dexter. The last time Fred had seen the Longbottom family had been two years ago at his grandmother's Christmas party. He couldn't even remember seeing young Dexter much at the soiree.

Yet here he was, staring at Fred and trying to hide it by leafing through a volume of _Dances With Trolls._ Upside-down.

"Dexter?" Fred called from his chair.

The wide green eyes enlarged. The boy turned on his heel and fled as if Fred had made to curse him to hell and back.

'_How odd,'_ Fred mused. He scared fourth years now? That was new. The boy was in Hufflepuff, but it wasn't as if Fred would use his Prefect status to order Dexter around.

But the moment didn't really interest the bookish young man for long. He had a Transfiguration essay to contemplate.

Another month passed and the school transitioned from a chilly January into a hard, frozen February. Fred walked with his cloak wrapped tight around his lanky frame. A wool hat was tugged over his pale ears. All of this preparation was merely for a walk to his favorite spot: the library. He sat in his favorite armchair. It had just enough stuffing to support his lower back. It had a nice side table to hold his quills and ink. Fred had just cracked open his copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ when he heard a strange scuffling noise from behind one of the bookshelves. Dark, wide green eyes were peering out from between tomes. _Dexter._ The young Hufflepuff boy was watching him again in silence. Fred had all but forgotten about the little blond boy and his curious eyes. But now that he had returned, Fred wanted to confront him directly. He rose out of his chair and crept around the aisle.

Dexter was milling around the shelf, looking between books to see where Fred had gone.

"Why are you spying on me?" Fred asked, trying to sound as stern as possible.

The poor boy jumped about half a foot in the air. "I-I…"

"You were here a few weeks ago, too." Fred reminded him. Dexter's pale cheeks flushed a rosy pink.

"N-no…"

Fred moved closer, his hands on his hips. "Well, do you mind- hey!"

Dexter had turned and ran away. Again. Books flew off their shelves behind him as he nearly tripped into the aisle. Fred could have chased him but he would have been breaking several library rules by doing so. Instead Fred put all the fallen books away and went to sit in his favorite armchair. However, having any kind of focus was out of the question. All of the Prefect's thoughts were trapped inside questions about the strange Hufflepuff and his even stranger behavior. If he wanted to talk to Fred, why wouldn't he just say what he wanted to say? If it was because he wanted the older boy to tutor him in whatever subject, then he should just spit it out. It wouldn't be the first time anyone had ever asked Fred for help with their studies.

Thinking about Dexter bothered the redhead so much that he decided to take up the issue with his cousin, Lucy. She was more knowledgeable about people. Fred caught her as she was leaving her morning Ancient Runes class.

"Lucy…can I ask you something?" Fred said softly, feeling awkward as her friends stared at his presence.

"Sure Freddie. What's wrong?" Lucy jovially threaded her arm with his, strolling down the corridor to someplace more private.

"Do you know Dexter? Professor Longbottom's son."

Lucy nodded. "Oh, the shy kid. Yeah, I member' him from Grannie's party."

"He's been…watching me."

Fred blushed as his cousin broke into a smile. "Got a stalker? What you mean, watching you?"

"A while ago he was watching me at the library, and yesterday he was spying on me through the shelf. Both times when I confronted him he ran away looking sick."

"Sick? Merlin, Freddie what do you wear to go to the library?" Lucy's smile widened.

Fred's brow furrowed in annoyance. "Please, be serious."

She sighed. "Well maybe he just wants you to be his tutor. I told you, he's shy. He might not know how to ask you directly."

The Prefect pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Or…" Lucy mocked a thoughtful pose. "Maybe he fancies you."

Fred turned a bright shade of scarlet. "Lucy."

"And he tried to confess his deep rooted love for you, but you scared him off. Twice."

"Lucy,"

"And now he has no choice but to write you an anonymous note about how your star-crossed romance will never fully blossom-,"

"Lucy! Shut. Up." Fred was nearly wheezing in anxiety. His cousin sure knew how to push all his buttons.

The girl giggled. "You were never any fun Freddie. Just tell him straight out next time that you can tutor him. Before he runs off."

"I hope there isn't a next time…"

"Freddie, true love never dies."

The only thing keeping Fred from smacking his cousin was his father's childhood warning to never hit a girl. Of course, a better reason to restrain was that Lucy would hit back even harder.

Unfortunately she had been right about Dexter. The boy returned less than a week later. This time though he hid further down the aisle. Fred didn't waste a second. He strolled right up to the blond and grasped him by the forearm.

"Listen. I can tutor you. There really isn't a need to be so shy about it."

Today the wild green eyes peered right into Fred's blue ones. "Wh-what?"

"What subject are you failing? I received O's in all my core courses, and I take three electives." Fred prattled on. He couldn't help but wonder about how dense this Dexter actually was.

"Um,"

'_Maybe he's ashamed…his dad being a Professor and all,' _Fred forced himself to smile sympathetically, just in case. "What is it?"

"That's not…that isn't…"

Confusion spilled inside Fred's head and spread faster than a sneeze. "Then, why are you watching me?"

"I…I…" Dexter's eyes looked every which way for an escape.

Fred's grip tightened. No way was the kid pulling that again. He was getting to the bottom of this mystery right now.

"Just spit it out."

"I just wanted…I," Dexter's voice was shaking so badly that the boy began to stutter.

"Merlin's beard will you just-,"

Fred didn't get to finish his sentence. The boy stood up on his toes so that he could plant his lips right onto Fred's own mouth. The kiss was very quick and chaste. Dexter looked at the older boy in total fear. Fred's grip loosened and the kid ran off afterwards. So Lucy had been right, twice. Dexter Longbottom fancied him. He _kissed_ him. Right in the library. Panic and anxiety flooded Fred's chest. No one had ever actually kissed him before. His lips still tingled from the experience. The strangest part of all was that Fred had…enjoyed it. He had enjoyed the boy' presence, his closeness. Fred liked how soft Dexter's lips had been. He even wanted to…dare he even think it; he wanted to kiss the boy again. Fred wanted to hold the Hufflepuff's soft cheeks in the palms of his hands and just snog him into oblivion. Fred had always considered himself above his hormones. He never indulged in his physical thoughts. Mostly this was because any sensual thoughts he had were usually about blokes. Not always, but usually. Fred was afraid of what that meant for him, but little Dexter had really unleashed a demon inside him. Thoughts that the Prefect usually buried spread to the surface. It wasn't long before Fred was thinking about what else he and the little blond could get up to alone in the library together. And that led to an entire night with Fred under his blankets with his boxers shoved down his thighs.

A few weeks passed by and Fred didn't run into the little blond at all. Of course, he had avoided his favorite spot in his library since the kiss. He would not let curiosity and shameless lust get the better of him. Besides, young Dexter was well…very young. The boy obviously had feelings for Fred. Fred just knew that he had deeply enjoyed kissing Dexter. And, if by chance they were ever alone together again, Fred wasn't sure he could control himself.

That moment came faster than the redhead would have liked. He couldn't stay away from the library forever. It was kind of like his second home. However, when Fred walked back into his corner with a large stack of textbooks in his arms, he saw that his preferred armchair was already occupied. Dexter was curled up with his copy of _Standard Book Of Spells, Grade 4_. His quill fell into the book once he saw Fred appear from behind a shelf.

"Oh! I'm sorry; this is your spot, isn't it…" Dexter sprung up. His book and notes fell to the floor.

Fred set his books down and helped the boy gather his belongings. "That's fine…you can sit here."

"But…it's your chair."

"You would know, huh?"

Dexter's cheeks went red. The Prefect couldn't help but be amused by the blush.

"Sorry I was spying. I'll um…I'll be going then."

Fred grabbed the boy's forearm. "Don't…you should stay." He sat down in the chair and pulled the small Hufflepuff into his lap.

Dexter's red blush deepened. "F-Fred…"

"You don't have to be nervous…" The redhead couldn't believe how natural it felt to have the boy sitting on him. To be reassuring him that nothing was weird. He felt so…in control. It was something the Prefect had never been before. He was in charge.

"I r-really like you," Dexter mumbled softly as Fred placed small kisses into his hairline.

"Why?" Fred wondered. He was such an ordinary, understated individual.

"Well…you're so smart…and you're a Prefect, you'll probably be Head Boy. My dad thinks you're the best student he has." Dexter said, blushing through the whole thing.

"You could make Prefect too, you know. Next year."

"Really? Y-you think so?"

Fred nodded. His hands slid back and forth over the young Hufflepuff's small hips.

"I know so."

"Erm…will y-you…kiss me?"

Fred answered Dexter by pressing his lips against the boy's mouth. He kissed him slowly and gently, keeping his hands firm on Dexter's sides. Snogging turned out to be more than Fred anticipated. His heart was beating so loudly between his ribs he was sure the blond could hear it thumping. Dexter was more forward than he looked. After a few minutes of kissing he prodded Fred's lips with his tiny, warm tongue. The Prefect was surprised but he opened his mouth a little. Dexter licked inside his mouth almost like a cat licked your cheek. It was all too innocent and really warmed Fred from the inside out. His hands slid inside the boy's shirt and went up the warm skin of his back. Dexter made a mewling sound and stopped licking, looking down at Fred in mild shock.

Instead of complaining Fred just closed the distance between them himself. He crushed his mouth into Dexter's, biting the boy's plump, soft lower lip. He started to apply pressure into the boy's lower back, pinning him into his lap. Dexter jumped up again, blushing like crazy.

"Fred…what if someone sees us?"

It was a logical thought. Anyone who saw was sure to spread it around. Most people knew who they were. The professor's son and a Weasley. Oh, it would probably get around faster than a wild fire, who was Fred kidding? A large part of him didn't want to care about getting caught. However, as an intellectual, Fred couldn't ignore logic.

"Well…do you want to meet tomorrow night?"

"Where?" The young boy's eyes practically glowed in excitement.

"Come and go room?"

Recognition passed through Dexter's face. "My dad told me about that. Seventh floor, right?"

"It's across from that weird tapestry of the Barnabas the Barmy." Fred nodded. "At eight?"

"I'll be there." Dexter quickly kissed Fred's cheek. As the boy was dismounting, the redhead could feel a hard bulge bump against his knee. He pretended not to notice, but the idea made Fred's cock ache.

"See you,"

* * *

'_I'm an idiot.' _

Fred was sitting on a couch in the Room of Requirement. His palms were sweating so bad they had left stains on the velvet. How could he have persuaded a fourteen year old Hufflepuff boy to meet him after hours for a snog? It just wasn't something Fred Weasley the Second did. What was worse was that he kind of wanted to do more than just snog Dexter. His fingers practically itched to undo the boy's trouser button and let his hands explore.

'_No…what's worse is that I like how he feels on top of me…I like being in control…I like his blush, his charm.'_

Fred fancied Dexter, and he fancied him quite a bit.

"Hey Fred…" The boy boldly strode across the room and plopped on the older redhead's lap. "I missed you."

"You saw me yesterday," Fred felt himself smile, something that he usually never did.

Dexter's cheeks turned red. "I know…"

"I missed you too."

"You did?"

"A lot…an awful lot." Fred placed tiny kisses beside the boy's left ear.

Dexter held the Prefect's face in his warm hands. He pulled Fred closer and started to kiss him. It couldn't have seemed more innocent. The sweat on his palms. The trapped, anxious breaths in his throat. But Fred could feel something not so soft and not so innocent pressing up against the fabric between Dexter's legs. His own heart was threatening to beat right out of his chest cavity. There was so much Fred could imagine, but so little he felt he could really do. The kissing went on for several minutes. The redhead slid his hands onto the small of the boy's back. He was just thinking about how to coax Dexter into undressing when the Hufflepuff pulled back.

Small, wet tear tracks had formed on his cheeks. Fred's heart fell into his intestines. If the young blond had been sweet and innocent while he was happy, the look only intensified with the tears in his big green eyes. Quickly Fred tried to wipe away the tears on his sleeve. But this only made Dexter cry more. The sobbing was silent. Fred held the tiny boy into his chest so hard he was sure he was going to break in two.

"Dexter…what is it?"

"I-I told you I liked you…but you…you're only playing with me, aren't you?"

Fred didn't know what to say. This was true, but also untrue. Gods knew he wanted so badly to taste and explore the tiny fourth year inside and out. However, in such a short time, Dexter had truly charmed him. He was sweet and eloquent. Polite. He seemed very intelligent.

"Yes…and no."

Dexter looked confused. "I don't understand…"

"I know you have some kind of…thing, for me. And it is so flattering…no one ever really had a crush on me before," Fred felt his own face heat up in a blush. "And you are so…well, cute. I like you too, Dex."

The nickname made a smile crack through the boy's tears. "But…"

"I don't know you that well. Yet. I sure would like to,"

"Really?" Dexter's bright eyes lit up as if someone had started a fire behind them. "Can we go places together…can I call you my boy-," He stopped short and literally shut his hands over his mouth to keep from finishing his question.

Fred felt himself chuckle. "Yes, yes, and yes."

Tiny arms flung themselves over the redhead and squeezed. "But…"

"But, what?" Now Fred was confused.

"Well…do you still want to…?" The boy didn't even spark a blush at all when he pressed his erection up against the Prefect's warm thigh.

"I do…but I don't want you to think I'm just toying with you," Fred said sternly, feeling surprised that he meant it with complete sincerity.

Dexter slid off of the redhead's lap slowly, biting his lower lip in thought. "I kind of like being toyed with…if you are the one doing it. If you're the one and I'm the other and there isn't ever anyone else."

The sentiment wrapped around Fred's heart and yanked at the strings. "Then I want to. If you do."

Dexter nodded. He was just too much for Fred to take in. Tousled, messy blond locks. Pink cheeks. Red lips from their earlier snogging.

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"W-what?"

"I like when you tell me what to do…even without words. Tell me, Fred…please?"

Dexter seemed so earnest. He pulled his school robes over his head and threw them behind the couch onto the carpet. He undid his shirt buttons quickly, as if undressing fast would save him from any shame. Fred inched forward and rubbed the boy's hands.

"Slow down. I want to enjoy each moment."

The blond nodded. He slid the shirt off his back and let it fall off his pale skin. Fred watched it crumple to the floor. His own larger, freckled hands rubbed Dexter's tiny hips, felt all the way up his chest. Neither of the bookworms really knew what they were doing. Each just based every movement off raw impulse and emotion. Maybe it was just better that way. Fred kissed around the boy's naval making him shiver in pleasure. Dexter pulled his trousers down to his ankles, slowly rising back up. He kicked his pants to the side. Fred slid his palms over the blond's narrow thighs, pinching his ghostly skin as he went. The ever-present bulge was nearly exposed now. The only thing keeping it from Fred was a thin layer of black fabric. He pressed his tongue up against the boy's underwear and breathed softly against Dexter's erection.

"Nn-, Fred…" The Hufflepuff moaned softly. The soft mewl made the Prefect's cock throb.

"Dexter," Fred licked up against the boy's underwear again. He pulled down the elastic and let it snap against his backside.

"Fred!" Dexter hissed through his teeth.

The Prefect smirked as he tugged down the blond's last article of clothing. Fred sat back up, taking in the new view. Being so petite and merely fourteen there wasn't much to Dexter. Not that this deterred the redhead from almost groaning in arousal. There was pink blush dusting the Hufflepuff's pale skin. He was watching his new boyfriend with wide eyes as if pleading for approval. Or was it praise? Well, Fred decided immediately he wanted to give the boy both of those things in addition to fucking his brains out. He licked up Dexter's shaft, wiggling his tongue slowly across the head. He took the stiff organ slowly into his warm mouth and started to slide it in and out of his throat. The boy gasped and panted softly like a tiny, wild animal. Fred had never done anything like this before, even in his dreams. He had always assumed he was beyond falling victim to lust. He had, for the first time, assumed wrong.

Dexter had his fingers fisted through Fred's unruly ginger locks. The older boy unwound his new lover's fingers and sat back up again on the couch. The Room of Requirement seemed to think that all the two bookworms needed was a soft red velvet loveseat and dim lighting. The blond was still breathing deeply. He couldn't seem to keep his legs from trembling. Fred undressed himself from only the waist down. He could feel the back of his neck burning in anticipation and a little embarrassment. It had been easy to order Dexter to strip down, but now with his own swelled cock out in the open air, Fred felt unsure. The boy didn't seem to care or notice the Prefect's doubt and shame. He slid over Fred's lap and crushed their lips together in a strangled kiss that wasn't unsure or embarrassed. It was a kiss of need and want.

Fred pressed his hard cock up against Dexter's rear, sliding the member between his cheeks. It was a pity he couldn't see the Hufflepuff from the back and almost wished for a mirror opposite them on the floor. In the blink of Fred's eyes, there was a reflection of Dexter's small rounded backside suddenly propped up against the wall. The redhead snickered softly into his new boyfriend's neck, deciding it would only delay satisfaction to relay the arrival of the mirror. Fred grasped and kneaded Dexter's soft, tight bottom in the palms of his hands. He pressed his cock hard up against the blond's virgin entrance making him squirm around in his seat.

"You're going to m-make me cum too soon…if you keep that up," Dexter whimpered into the Prefect's shirt.

"Careful what you wish for, Dex." Fred pushed the head of his cock up against the boy's tight hole.

Dexter inhaled sharply as he shot up, arching his back as he moaned out in pain. Fred, although deeply aroused by the small boy's reaction, he was sure that his new lover wouldn't find this comfortable at all. Using the room's magic, he was soon holding an unlabeled bottle of some kind of lubricant. Fred squirted a mess of it onto his cock and hands. It was insanely warm and clear in color. He rubbed some onto his dick and slid his coated fingers into Dexter's rear. Again the boy's back arched in surprise and pain. But this time he kept mewling in pleasure. After a few minutes he almost relaxed down onto the redhead's hand, enjoying the fingers touching deep inside him. Fred also found this deeply arousing. He hated to blink and miss even a second of Dexter's pale face twist into alternating faces of pleasure and pain. But Fred couldn't ignore his own erection. He was well past the point of just turned on, with his hard cock still between the Hufflepuff's thighs.

"Dexter…" Fred murmured softly, grabbing the boy's ass to gain his attention. "Sit on my cock."

Obeying without any question, the blond gripped Fred's cock with one hand. The Prefect held his hips to keep him steady as he forced himself down over Fred's throbbing hard member. Tiny hushed gasps were choked and trapped inside Dexter's throat. The pressure inside the blond's hole was almost too much for Fred to even handle. He clawed at Dexter's small back, forcing his hips up as he started to move inside his young lover. The Hufflepuff cried out in pain, falling forward into Fred's chest. He bit down into the Prefect's collarbone and dug his teeth down into flesh. The biting only made Fred thrust harder, bouncing the blond hard up and down on his cock. His hands traveled between Dexter's wet, quivering thighs and squeezed. Fred stroked him off in time to the bouncing, hoping he could get them to release around the same moment.

"F-Fred it hurts…b-but please don't stop…" Dexter said weakly into his boyfriend's ear.

The redhead looked down, seeing that the bite mark from the boy had bled all down his chest. He went in harder, pinning the blond to his lap as he mercilessly fucked the tiny ass that seemed to fit the size of his cock so perfectly.

Dexter came first, and hard. Wet stickiness coated their chests. Fred followed close after, releasing deep inside the boy. When he pulled out of Dexter, he noticed a bit of blood on his shaft. He felt fear creep up his spine. Had he hurt his young, small new toy? The blond kissed Fred's throat and collapsed happily into his arms.

"I didn't know you were like this…I just thought you were some bookworm, like me." Dexter mumbled after a while.

Fred chuckled and held the boy as tight as he could. He very well could say the same thing about the Hufflepuff.

"You can never judge a book by its cover."

- End.


End file.
